I'm-a Luigi, Number 1!
by The Smorfglobin
Summary: Luigi gets his chance in the spotlight when there is a new terror for the Mushroom Kingdom!
1. Intro

It was a calm day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi was visiting the Waffle Kingdom, but was going to come back any day now. "Mama mia!" Mario cried as he received a letter in his mailbox.

It read _Marreoh, please save Princess Peach! She has been kidnapped by Bowser! You need to come right away! From the toads._

"Ugh, those little bastards can't even learn my name. I suppose I better leave. I hope Luigi doesn't do anything exciting without me." Mario groaned. He left to save the day for those stupid little toads.

Meanwhile, in the Waffle Kingdom, Luigi was walking towards the pipe that led back to the Mushroom Kingdom when a letter floated down right in front of him. "Mama mia, what's this?" Luigi said. It was addressed to him, so he opened the letter.

It said _Lueegey, don't worry about Marreoh, he is rescuing the princess._

 _From the toads._

"Mama mia…" Luigi moaned, "I bet Mario is furious at the toads for getting his name wrong again…" Luigi hopped into the pipe, hoping to arrive before his brother left so he could calm him down.

The pipe rose up in the middle of Toad Town. "Oh, where are you Mario?" Luigi mumbled to himself. Suddenly, he saw a red cap with an M on it! He ran toward it. It was… a toad… with a Mario hat… Its color was hidden by the cap. " _Alright, that is just freaky!"_ Luigi thought.  
"Hey mister! I see you like my hat! Wanna join the Mario club?" the toad said in its annoying voice.

"Uhhhh." Luigi unconsciously mumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes." the toad said. It grabbed his arm and tugged him toward a geeky shop. It was Mario's red and had a white M over the door.

"Hey guys, I think we have a new member!" it yelled.

A bunch of toads came out from under the counter, talking to themselves. They were covered in pimples and many had crooked glasses. They were all wearing Mario hats from his different power ups and various Mario fan gear. They had white sleeveless shirts with a picture of Mario's face on it, and their pants looked like Mario's overalls. Luigi started moving toward the door.

"Eeeee…" he squeaked as he inched toward the door.

"Hi new member!" a toad with a Fire Mario hat said in a nasal tone.

"Uhh…" Luigi said, trying to be friendly. He scratched the back of his head. "Hi."

"What's your name?" the toad on the far left said. His Mario hat was the ice flower variation.

" _Do these toads seriously have no idea who I am? They look like little-ish kids maybe 10-12, but still! Am I really that unknown?"_ Luigi thought. "Um… I"m Luigi!" he said.

"That's a cool name!" a toad with a Tanooki Mario hat said.

"Uhh… Thanks…" Luigi said, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Let's do the initiation sequence already! He is obviously worthy! He seems cool!" a toad with a Penguin Mario hat said.

The toads agreed and started circling around Luigi.

"Um... You guys... I'm really sorry but I have to go find my brother." Luigi said, grasping for straws. He knew his brother was gone by then.

"Not until we finish the initiation sequence!" a toad wearing a Flying Mario hat said.

"P-p-please!" Luigi squeaked.

"No way, Jose!" the Fire Mario toad said.

They started chanting and running. Soon, they were out of breath, but still panting their chant. Luigi could now tell what they were saying. It was just "Mario, great Mario, will you let this fine fellow join?" over and over again. Luigi facepalmed himself. " _Well, that was anticlimactic…"_ he thought.

The toads finally stopped the "initiation" and were high-fiving and congratulating him.

"I'm glad I'm part of your club. I need to search for my brother now though. I'm sorry guys." Luigi said. They all told him it was okay, but he would need to come back tomorrow for the feast in his honor. Knowing full well the "feast" would probably be potato chips and candy, Luigi, being the nice guy he is, agreed. After they said goodbye, Luigi left to go back to his house. Luckily, there was a pipe that lead straight to the house. It was concealed so others wouldn't find it. He entered the pipe.

Luigi popped up on the front lawn of his house. He walked up to his wooden front porch. He got the house key from under a loose board, then entered the house. "Mama mia…" Luigi groaned. The house was trashed. Everything glass was broken, the beds were disassembled, and their cars were cracked, bent, and scratched. There was almost no paint on Luigi's car. Mario's car was vandalised. The M on his car was scratched out. The racing stripes on the sides were black. Everything else, even the wheels, were dark green. A very familiar dark green…

 **Please review to tell me what you thought. Bold means author's note and italic means thoughts. Mario IS going to be portrayed sort of mean. He's not going to be portrayed as mean as Game Theory says, but still sort of mean. Also, the nerdy toads were NOT just there for comic relief. Just a heads up, because I know some of you were thinking that ;)! A lot of people should be able to guess who vandalised the house, but just in case some people don't know, PLEASE DON'T PUT YOUR GUESS ON A REVIEW! If you think you know who it is and want to check, please just PM me. I will tell you if you are right or not. It should be updated soon! I'm not planning on ever putting this story on hiatus! Make sure you check in weekly :D! I don't have anything else to say, so bye!**


	2. Mr L

Luigi raced to the phone and called Yoshi.

"Yoshi, Mr. L just destroyed my house!" Luigi said.

"Hold on, I'll come get you!" Yoshi replied.

A few minutes later, Yoshi arrived at Luigi and Mario's house.

"How did you…?" Luigi asked. Yoshi just smirked and motioned toward his back, telling Luigi to hop on. A minute later, they had arrived at Flipside.

"Yoshi, stop here please. I need to go talk to Merlon. Yoshi stopped and Luigi jumped off and entered Merlon's house.

The house was dim and dusty. Luigi saw the Light Prognosticus on the shelf. Merlon was sleeping. Luigi poked Merlon. Merlon did not wake up.

"Hey Merlon! Wake up!" Luigi said. He gave Merlon a Fire Burst **(it's a kind of food in Super Paper Mario)** and Merlon finally woke up.

"Wha? Huh? Luigi? How'd you get here?" Merlon asked.

"Mr. L attacked my house!"

"How is that possible? I thought Mr. L was vanquished and he was in your body! Let me do some tests."

Luigi reluctantly agreed. He was subjected to a number of crazy tests.

"It seems half of your aura is missing… This is very strange indeed… I don't understand… Wait! I remember reading a book about this! Ahh… Where is it… Here!" Merlon mumbled to himself. Merlon put the huge book on the floor, where him and Luigi sat down and started to read.

"Alright. Luigi, my boy! It seems that someone has stolen half of your aura with a special instrument called an aurilator! They then used it to create Mr. L! I can't imagine who, though… Count Bleck is good now… Bowser wouldn't have access to the technology used to create the aurilator… Tatanga was killed…" Merlon mumbled. "Luigi, I'm sorry, but I can't think of anyone who could do this!"

"Oh, that's alright. First, I'll find Mr. L and get him to tell me why he vandalised my house!" Luigi said fiercely.

"Okay, but be careful! I'm sure he'll play dirty and will have tricks up his sleeve! Oh, and be sure to take this! You'll probably need it! It gives you the power of dimension flipping!"

"Awesome, thanks! Maybe I'll see you again!" Luigi said as he walked out. He jumped on Yoshi, who was waiting faithfully outside.

"Did you get everything taken care of?" Yoshi asked.

"Yep! Let's go find Mr. L!" Luigi said.

Yoshi ran toward the pipe leading to went through, and on the other side was Flopside, grim and dark as always. It was a mirror of Flipside, except also darker and sadder. Luigi flipped with Yoshi, and they went into the Flopside outskirts.

Luigi saw a small hut in the distance. It was leaning and broken down. It was built against a broken stone pillar. Above the entrance was a backwards L. Luigi narrowed his eyes and climbed off of Yoshi.

"Yoshi, I want you to stay out here so you won't get hurt, okay?"

"Fine." Yoshi groaned. Luigi nodded and entered the hut. Mr. L was in his ramshackle bed, sleeping. Luigi poked him and he woke up.

"Hey! Hi-ya! Hee-ya!" Mr. L yelled as he sprung up and did karate poses. "Oh… It's just you…" Mr. L said, looking disappointed.

"Who were you expecting, L?" Luigi menacingly asked.

"Oh, uh. Nobody!" Mr. L anxiously replied. Luigi skeptically raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, that's not important. But, why did you destroy my house?!" Luigi yelled.

"Wha?! How did you know-I mean why would you think I would do that?" Mr. L said.

"You painted Mario's car dark green and black. Your colors. Plus, you scratched out the M!" Luigi said. Mr. L gritted his teeth and growled. Then, out of nowhere, Mr. L pounced at Luigi! Luigi rolled out of the way just in time.

"Well, if that's the way you wanna play it…" Luigi mumbled under his breath. He got out a star and used it. First, he destroyed the inside of Mr. L's hut, then he attacked Mr. L. Mr. L was lying on the ground in defeat by the time the star power went away. Luigi grinned in victory. Mr. L squirmed under his foot but couldn't escape.

"Fine… I'll tell you…" Mr. L groaned. "There was a strange creature when I first woke up. Its face was covered by a mask. Its body was completely covered with a cloak. All I could see about it was its horns and a strange, dark mist emanating from inside its cloak. It threatened me until I agreed to its demands. It told me to destroy your house and make it look like completely my own work. Then, I was supposed to wait in ambush for you guys, but something ate me and spit me out here." Luigi smirked, knowing that was Yoshi's doing. "Now, I have a new mission, but if I disclose it to anyone, my creator will torture me and humiliate me for the rest of my life." Luigi pressed on Mr. L harder. "Sorry, I will never be able to tell you. I won't suffer!" Mr. L wheezed.

Seeing he was getting nowhere, Luigi lifted his foot and went outside. Luigi used a Fire Flower and set fire to Mr. L's home. Then, silently and angrily, he straddled Yoshi and returned to his house.

 **Please review and tell me what you thought! The one responsible for the damage turned out to be Mr. L, as I'm sure many of you have guessed! Feel free to guess where the story is going in reviews now! Thanks!**


	3. Mario, Bowser, and the Shadow Figure!

Mario was jumping over lava and goombas. The trip was progressing better and faster than he had expected. He was already in the final world and the second to last level. The flag was just a few jumps away…

"Damn it!" he yelled. He was hit by a red koopa and degraded to small size. He jumped again and again, then grabbed the flag and finished the level! He walked to Bowser's castle. It was different from all the previous castles. He didn't have to pass anything especially hard, and the enemies were all koopas and goombas. At the end of the castle, there was a flagpole.

"Why is there a flag here?" Mario asked to himself. He shrugged and grabbed the flagpole. He slid down and was about to enter the mini castle thing when he heard a gigantic roar! He turned around and saw Bowser! He was standing on a fragile bridge, guarding a lever. Mario ran under Bowser when he jumped and pulled the lever. The bridge collapsed.

"Whoopee!" Mario yelled as he jumped in the air. He suddenly heard a strange creaking noise, like machinery, in the background. A door appeared and he stepped through.

"Help! Mario!" Princess Peach called. He could see her trapped in a hanging cage. Out of nowhere, a gigantic Bowser popped up! He destroyed half of the floor with him.

Bowser grabbed the princess's cage and jumped, sending lava spraying everywhere. Mario dodged the lava just in time! Bowser then ran toward Mario, trying to stomp him. Mario ran away and grabbed a mushroom.

"Yes!" Mario said. He ran and jumped on top of the blocks. Bowser was slightly shorter than the ceiling, so unless he swiped at Mario, Mario was safe. He saw an item block and ground pounded through the ceiling. The item block revealed a cape feather! Mario used it and ran far away from Bowser. Bowser swiped and got rid of some of the ceiling. Mario started running toward Bowser. Bowser roared in laughter, thinking Mario was trying to kill him while he was invincible in his giant form. Mario jumped over him. Bowser growled in anger.

Mario ran back to the starting point and accidentally popped a hidden item box. It revealed a star! Mario grabbed it and turned invincible! He ran to Bowser. Bowser tried to run away, but because he was so big, the blocks impeded his progress, enabling Mario to catch up to him. Mario fell on purpose, about to hit Bowser, win the battle, and save Peach. However, there was a flash of bright, white light, and Mario was gone!

"Mario!" Peach cried. Bowser roared and taunted in his victory. He took Peach back to the starting point and went to his minions and kids to tell them of his victory.

Mario was in a white room with no windows, doors, or furniture. A shadowy figure appeared in the room.

"Oh, look who it is… The famous Mario…" the shadow person said. Mario glared at it. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your adventure? Ah, hahahahaha!" it said. "Well, don't worry… You'll have some company soon…" said the shadowy figure.

"Who are you?!" Mario yelled.

"Ah, ah, ah… No, no, no, you'll have to be patient…" the figure said as its mask twisted to form a malicious smile. Suddenly, there was another bright flash of white light! Mario was blinded for an instant, then his sight returned. There was another captive now.

"Mario?!" he asked angrily.

 **Hi everyone, sorry about the absence of an author's note in the last chapter. Yesterday is probably going to be the only day that two chapters will be posted in a row. I wonder who this new captive is! Haha just kidding, I have it planned out. I bet you don't know though! :P. Feel free, no wait sorry, please DO post your guess in a review! I would love for you to review! The first chapter was the only time I will ever not want you to tell your guess to everyone, and that was only because I didn't want it to be spoiled for beginners. So, please review, and the next chapter will be up either tomorrow or 2 days from now. Next week it might be every other day, because I have to study, but I am not planning on ever putting this story on hiatus! I hope you enjoy this story, and I will post another chapter soon! Please tell me whether you prefer longer or shorter chapters! If I get no response, I will probably write shorter chapters, so be sure to review or PM me your opinion! See you!**


	4. The New Captive and Dimension ND?

Mario and the cloaked figure slowly opened their eyes… The new captive was wearing green, Mario observed, still partially blinded from the light. As his eyes cleared up, Mario noticed more things. Blue overalls, big moustache, tall, skinny…

"Luigi?!" Mario gasped.

"Close, but not quite, Mr. Moron." said the new captive. Mario's eyes finally fully cleared. The new captive was Mr. L!

"Hello Mr. L." the figure said calmly.

"You!" Mr. L growled.

"Yes, it's me… Are you aware that you told Luigi way too much information?! I'm not going to take any chances, regardless of your pride!" the figure spat. Mr L. was silent.

"Hey, you guys… I'm here too you know…" Mario said, craving the spotlight as always.

"Shut up, Mr. Moron!" they both said.

"That's MY insult you asshole!" Mr. L said as he pounced on the figure. He tried to pull the mask off, but the mask stayed glued to its face as if the mask WERE its face!

"I created you, so your words are mine." it said calmly. It then disappeared.

Mr. L spat out every insult ever created. Then, he literally spat where the figure was.

"Calm down, L!" Mario yelled. Mr. L went in a corner, where he sat facing away from Mario.

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi was searching for Mario. "He should've gotten back by now. He's a pro at those adventures now…" Luigi said, getting worried. Then Luigi realized he forgot about the feast! "Mama mia…" he groaned, and pulled his hat down over his head. A couple of minutes later, he had arrived at the Mario fanclub building. He went downstairs and the toads were "miraculously" there.

"Hi Luigi!" the Fire Mario toad said.

"You barely made it!" the Penguin Mario toad chirped. **(Haha, I'm so funny right? *cue crickets* Right? Ugh, nevermind… xD)**

"I think he deserves to know our names!" said the Tanooki Mario toad.

"I'm Ted." the Flying Mario toad started.

"I'm Jon" the Regular Mario toad said.

"I'm Bill" said the Penguin Mario toad.

"and I'm Chris!" finished the Fire Mario toad.

"Wow, that's a lot of names to remember." Luigi stated.

"I can remember them all just fine!" said Ted.

"I can't…" said Jon.

Luigi stifled a laugh and asked "What do we have for the feast?"

"Why, everything you can imagine! Literally!" Chris winked.

"Oh, uh, alright then. I'm having spaghetti and meatballs!"

"That's a nice order, I'll have that too!" all the toads said at once. They all laughed, realizing how creepy they are.

Over the course of the "feast", Luigi actually had a little fun! They all got "drunk" and "stuffed". They talked about their hobbies, and the toads loved Mario and building things. The building things part surprised Luigi. The toads offered to build something for Luigi to show him their prowess, and he agreed. After the feast was over, the toads ushered Luigi out, telling him to come in a day or two, and to "be cool". Luigi chuckled and agreed, then left.

He hopped in the secret warp pipe, but the things covering it were off!

"That's strange…" Luigi said to himself, "I could swear I covered the pipe!" Luigi hopped in the pipe and arrived at his house. He walked up and stepped through the door.

There were bright colors and loud music. Then, a shadowy figure moved into Luigi's sight. " _This must be the shadowy figure Mr. L was talking about!"_ Luigi thought. He tensed up, ready for battle. The cloaked figure moved up until it was almost breathing on Luigi's face. Luigi was paralyzed from fear.

"HELLO, AND WELCOME TO DIMENSION ND!" the cloaked figure said, as loud as 5 speakers.

Luigi couldn't hear anything except ringing in his ears. He ran around, holding his ears. He could feel blood and pus leaking out, so his eardrums must have popped. He closed his eyes, and as the ringing faded away, he found himself in a strange, purple and yellow striped, room. Strange music played. The cloaked figure suddenly appeared in front of Luigi, and though his ears hurt, Luigi tensed and prepared for battle.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long, I uploaded a new story, but it's a one-shot, so it won't bother you anymore ;). You may be able to guess who the figure is now, but I doubt it, so go ahead and guess away! :D. Thank you for being the first reviewer, Tricky Mischief! Your first guess was wrong, just so you know :D. Thank you so much for reviewing! As for your second guess, well, I think it was answered. However, there are many more questions to be answered and even more to be made! Muahahahaha! But yeah, so thanks for the awesome review and I will see you guys next time!**


	5. The Battle in Dimension ND

As Luigi tensed, Mario watched in horror. The cloaked figure had teleported him and Mr. L into a hidden room to watch. Mr. L was wearing an expression of nonchalance, but Mario knew he was worried, if only because if Luigi died, he would die too. That was something the figure had told Mr. L to encourage him. The figure said if Mr. L did everything he asked and did it well, he would keep Mr. L alive. Mr. L told Mario after he bugged him to no end. Luigi was visibly shaking, blood and pus leaking out of his ears, yet he still stood. The cloaked figure quieted his voice to tell Luigi the rules of the battle.

"You will not use power ups. You will not use stars. You will not use healing items. This will be a skin to skin fight only." it said. It sounded insanely happy.

The music hurt Luigi. He could barely tell over all the other pain, but he could tell. "The music… It is hurting me… This is no fair fight…" Luigi slowly groaned.

The figure's mask morphed, so that it looked like a pouting face. "Aw, come on Luigi, you have more experience!" it whined.

"That is no excuse. Why do you keep bothering me anyway?!" Luigi yelled, hurting his own ears in the process.

"Oh, it's not just you, Luigi."

"Mario!" Luigi gasped.

"Yes, and another person. You'll be happy to hear I managed to rescue him from the fire."

"Mr. L…" Luigi groaned.

"Yes, and he's not too happy with you right now. How about you battle him instead? It would be fair and funny!" the cloaked figure said, laughing maniacally.

Luigi, realizing he might stand a chance if he battled Mr. L, nodded.

The cloaked figure snapped its fingers twice, and after the second snap, Mr. L was teleported to the arena.

Luigi raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "What was the first snap for?" he asked.

"Oh, just to enhance my powers so I could teleport him to here from far away, where he was!" the cloaked figure said hurriedly. Luigi rolled his eyes, and the figure teleported away.

Mr. L and Mario watched in rage. The figure had created a clone of Mr. L and made him super powerful with just two snaps of his fingers! Mr. L was very offended. The figure appeared in their room, laughing. Mr. L and Mario turned around and glared at it. The figure snapped its fingers and a chain appeared, locking around Mario and Mr. L's feet and hands.

The shadowy figure floated up to the one-way mirror and looked through, kicking Mario and Mr. L aside. The clone had grown gigantic, and Luigi was leaning backwards on one foot, pinwheeling his arms in terror. The clone punched his arm into the ground as hard as he could, and Luigi had to jump to avoid the shockwaves. He checked his pockets for items, but they were completely empty. Luigi ran up the clone's arm and found a part of a sleeve that he could hold on to. He held on, and the clone started hitting his own head in an effort to smash Luigi. He hit his head so hard that he was knocked out.

The clone's loss enraged the cloaked figure. It stopped floating for once and paced around the room, saying various curse words. It read the spell book again and discovered that when the spell is cast, to balance the increase in strength, the IQ of the victim is decreased proportionally.

"Oh, that explains it! I'm not that dumb!" Mr. L said happily.

"Damn it…" the figure said, "I guess I'll have to find something else to do." It snapped its fingers and it and Mr. L disappeared.

Mario didn't want to be alone. He really, really, REALLY didn't want to be alone. Being alone was his one greatest fear, his bane. Plus, there was nothing to do. Mario had a slight case of ADHD, so the blank room wasn't helping. Mario got up and started pacing. He started breathing faster and faster. " _Am I going crazy? Oh god, I am! Why can't someone else be here with me? Anyone else! Oh my god! Luigi! Please… help me!"_ Mario started seeing things. He saw the cloaked figure so he ran at it and beat it up. Right as he was about to pull off the mask, it disappeared and Luigi appeared! "Luigi! You've come to rescue me! Please, save me!" Mario yelled.

"Why should I? You stole my credit, taken every game for yourself! There is even a toad group all about you! What am I to you?! What am I to anyone?! Nothing except the clumsy sidekick, the lousy 2nd player! No, I won't save you! I'll leave you here! Goodbye Mario!" Mario's vision of Luigi said.

Mario lunged at Luigi, trying to grab onto one of his legs, but Luigi disappeared. "No… Luigi, please…" Mario sobbed. He was a broken man.

When Luigi won, he had been teleported back into his house. He laid down in bed, but couldn't get to sleep. "Mario… You better be okay, big brother…" Luigi sobbed. He finally went to sleep, with visible tear lines on his faces.

Mario, in the fetal position in a corner, went to sleep, thinking of Luigi.

 **Sorry if it seemed rushed, but I have something important today so I had to type fast. I hope you still enjoyed it, and MUCH THANKS to the people who are still following this story! I am planning on posting 1 chapter every day at most and every other day at least, but I might get backtracked. I am not putting this story on hiatus though, so don't worry! See you soon and please review!**


	6. The New Power Up!

**For this chapter, you WILL need to know the toad's names. In every chapter they are mentioned, I'll put this in the start.**

 **Stuart=Tanooki Mario**

 **Ted=Flying Mario**

 **Jon=Regular Mario**

 **Bill=Penguin Mario**

 **Chris=Fire Mario**

In the morning, Luigi was depressed. Bowser still had Princess Peach and Mario was kidnapped. He only had a couple other friends, and only 1 was in the Mushroom Kingdom. However, he couldn't talk. He didn't want to visit the toads, so he went to the phone to call Yoshi. Right before he called, he heard a knock on the door.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said.

"That's right, I was about to call you. How did you know?"

"Yoshi…" Yoshi said sadly.

"You really can't tell me because it would reveal the secrets of the universe?"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi replied.

"Uh, well alright, what do you wanna do?"

"Yoshi?" Yoshi questioned.

"Yeah yeah, I know I was about to call you, but I was hoping you would have something in mind."

"Yoshi?"  
"Well, there are these toads that I hang out with sometimes. Wanna go visit them then?"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said happily

"Alright, follow me!" Luigi said as he exited the house. They hopped in the pipe.

Yoshi followed Luigi into the building with the M. They could hear drilling and construction noises. " _What are they doing down there?!"_ Luigi wondered. Jon came up.

"Oh, hey Luigi! Who is this?" Jon asked interestedly.

"Hi! Jon, right? This is Yoshi, I'm just showing him around, no need to make him a member!" Luigi said quickly.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi hurriedly agreed.

"Alright, alright!" Jon laughed. "Follow me downstairs, we're almost done."

Luigi and Yoshi follow Jon downstairs.

"Hi everyone! This is Yoshi, but he does not want to become a member at the moment." Jon yelled. All the toads got up and welcomed Luigi.  
"We're almost done, so if you'll wait a moment… Done!" Chris said. They had created a strange, glowing diamond. It had neon rainbow colors.

"What is this?" Luigi asked.

"It lets you use any power up that ever existed in the Mario universe!" Ted said.

"What do you mean by Mario universe? There are other universes!?" Luigi asked excitedly.

"Oh, uh… Nevermind that!" Ted said, shifting from foot to foot and glancing both ways obviously.

"There is a catch, though. It only lets you use the power up for 2 minutes. Then it has to warm up for 20." Stuart said.

"Why so long?" Luigi asked.

"It takes a lot of power to create any power up." Stuart replied.

"Alright." Luigi said.

"Try it out!" Bill said. Luigi held it and thought of a power up. Luigi turned into Boo Luigi!

The toads all screamed and jumped back. Then, they realized it was Luigi!

"N-n-n-not cool, man!" Stuart cried.

Luigi laughed and said, "It's alright, I'm afraid of ghosts too!"

"I forgive you... I guess..." Stuart said.

"Hey, would you guys mind if I took this thing -what do you call it, anyway- because I'm going on an adventure soon?" Luigi asked.

"Well, we call it a Diamondman -after the Starman- and of course you can take it! I mean, we made it for you anyway!" Chris said.

"Awesome, thanks!" Luigi said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi butt in.

"Oh yeah, Yoshi! You're still here! Sorry you haven't been mentioned that much in this part of the story! The author just couldn't figure out how to fit you in!" Ted said.

"What do you mean "author and story"?!" Luigi asked.

Ted facepalmed himself. "Oh, uh… Nevermind that… Where are you going on your adventure?"

"Well, first I should save Peach before everyone goes crazy and Bowser takes over…"

"Why do you need to save Peach? Isn't that Mario's job?" Bill asked.

"Well, uh, yes under normal circumstances, but-" Luigi was cut off by Chris.

"What isn't normal?! Why isn't Peach back and where is Mario, anyway?"

"Well, uh, you see, Mario just isn't feeling well, and I just got the letter today for some reason" Luigi lied.

"Oh, alright. Well then, I'll let you get to it!" Chris said. Everyone said goodbye to Luigi and Yoshi, then they left.

Luigi went back to his house with Yoshi.

"Alright Yoshi, do you wanna come with me?" he asked.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said happily.

"Alright then, I'll pack some berries for you!"

After they were done packing, they left, following Mario's footsteps.

Back in the white room, Mario had just woken up. He was strangely happy. He felt free. Then, he thought of Luigi. He was trapped there with nobody except himself. " _I hate Luigi! Why would he leave his brother?! He knows my weaknesses! He knows I am better than him, that's why he left me here! He's gonna steal the princess and take over the kingdom! Oh, I hate that bastard so much!"_ Mario thought. Suddenly, the cloaked figure appeared.

"Hello Mario. I can get you out of here and you can get your revenge on your brother." it said.

 **Muahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Sorry about the long wait, it was hard for me to get inspiration, but I'm not stopping so don't give up! Just a heads up though, during Spring Break there's going to be a week where I can't write, so I'll try to make up for that. I was just having trouble finding a place to start, but now I left a good amount of room to build, so I should see ya tomorrow! Please review, and thank you so much for reading! You people are awesome! I have a poll on my profile that I would LOVE for people to take, so if you don't mind, it would be awesome if you answered the simple question! Thank you for reading, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Saving Peach

"Mario, I can get you out of here and help you get revenge on your brother." the cloaked figure said.

"What's the catch?" Mario asked skeptically.

"There is none!" it said happily.

"Alright then, what do you want me to do?" Mario asked readily.

"Just find your brother and capture him. Here is a device to call me with." it said, handing a strange device to Mario. It had two glowing buttons. One was green and one was red.

"The red is to tell me you're dying, and the green is to tell me you've captured Luigi." it said. As it said Luigi, Mario narrowed his eyes.

"I can't kill him?" he asked disappointedly.

"No!" it said angrily.

"Fine…" he sighed. He took his hat off his head and turned it inside-out. His hat now had reversed colors. "Just call me Negative."

"Alright." it sighed, willing to put up with his strange requests for a little bit. "You shall first encounter Luigi at Bowser's castle, after he defeats Bowser."

"How will I get there?" Negative asked.

"I will warp you there, obviously." it said.

"Don't I deserve to find out who you are?" Negative asked.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but for plot convenience and to irritate the readers, I can't tell you." it said while smirking.

"Wait… What do you mean?! Readers?! Plot convenience?! What the hell are you talking about?! This isn't a story!" Negative yelled.

"Oh yeah… I forgot… Um… I'll tell you, but you cannot tell Luigi! If he knows… Well, he has a new power up that would allow him to change the story! We are in a story, and are being controlled. If Luigi knows this, he could summon a legendary power up that would allow him to change the story! DO NOT TELL HIM AT ANY COST!" it said cautiously.

"Where is Mr. L?" Negative asked.

"That is another thing that must be hidden to irritate the readers and keep an air of mystery… Muahahahaha!" it said.

Negative just groaned and said, "Fine, whatever. Just take me to Bowser's castle." The figure grabbed Negative and teleported him to the castle. Negative lay there, waiting for Luigi.

Luigi was in World 8 when the same cloaked figure appeared.

"You're taking too long. Let me help you." it said deviously. It grabbed Luigi and teleported him to Bowser's castle.

There weren't many obstacles, which was strange. There was also a flag at the end. It was already pulled down. Luigi jumped on the pole and slid down nonetheless. He entered the minicastle thing.

Bowser hopped down out of nowhere. He growled. Luigi searched for a power up, but all of the power up blocks were empty. He reluctantly got out the Diamondman power up and used it. Luigi turned gigantic!

He chased Bowser and jumped on him. Bowser was defeated, but grew gigantic.

"Mama mia…" Luigi moaned. He hurried and jumped on Bowser again, then ran over and rescued Peach.

"Wh-wh-wh-where's Mario?" Peach asked.

"A strange cloaked figure kidnapped him. I'm sorry, Peach…" Luigi said as Peach started crying. "Follow me, we've got to get out of this place." Luigi said. Peach followed Luigi into the exit room.

Mario was there, but his hat was turned inside out, so the colors were reversed.

"Mario!" Peach yelled happily. Luigi stuck his arm out in front of her before she ran to him.

"Peach, I'm not sure this is Mario…" Luigi said.

"It's not. I'm Negative." he said.

"What?" Luigi asked confusedly.

"I am Negative, the one who shall defeat the chosen one and destroy the world!"

"Mario, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?" Peach asked.

"I am not Mario!" Negative boomed, "I am Negative!"

"Ugh, fine, whatever, but what are you doing here?" Luigi asked.

"Why, to fight you!" Negative yelled in laughter.

"What about Peach?" Luigi asked.

"What about her?" Negative replied.

"Well, she's a princess." Luigi said.

"Good idea! After I capture you, I'll capture her too! Thanks, L!"

"Don't call me that." Luigi said.

"Fine, can I capture you yet?" Negative said.

"Wha-" Luigi said, but was interrupted when a strange block formed around him. It sealed around his body and covered everything except his nose. It was clear, so Luigi could see outside. "Negative" handcuffed Peach and put the block around her too. He got out a strange device and pressed a green button.

 **What is going to happen to Luigi and Peach? Muahahahaha, I love leaving you on cliffhangers! Don't worry, on the week that I'm gone, I'll try and leave you a satisfying ending! ;). But yeah, so please read and review, and see you next time!**


	8. The Identity of the Cloaked Figure!

The strange device made a beeping sound. There was a bright flash of light and the cloaked figure appeared! Luigi tried to move but the block wouldn't let him.

"Oh, look what we have here! Thank you Negative!" it said. Negative nodded. Then it snapped its fingers and the block appeared around Negative! Negative's mouth moved, but no sound came out. Negative looked really angry. He tried to move his middle finger, but the block around him prohibited it.

The figure snapped its fingers, and everyone was teleported to a white room. The blocks were off, so everybody jumped at the figure at the same time! They tried to pull the mask off, but it didn't work. Negative punched everyone indiscriminately. The princess was trying to back out, but everyone was tangled. It snapped its fingers and teleported out of the knot.

"You bastard!" Negative yelled. Princess Peach gasped.

"Have fun untangling yourselves, it might take a while to get out! Don't worry, I'll bring you a friend!" it laughed maniacally. A bright flash of light blinded everyone, and then it was gone. After a few minutes of unsuccessfully trying to get out of the knot, another blinding flash appeared. Now, they were out of the knot, the figure was floating in the middle of the room, and there was another captive!

"Yoshi?" Yoshi said.

"We're in this place because this asshole kidnapped us." Luigi said. He was the only one in the world who could understand Yoshi. Negative jumped and tackled the figure again. This time, the figure didn't even struggle.

"You're getting cocky." Negative said.

"Thanks for noticing!" it laughed.

"Luigi, make that Yoshi puke out everything it's ever eaten!" he said.

"Mama mia…" Luigi moaned. Then, he stuck his finger deep inside Yoshi's throat and triggered his gag reflex.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi barfed. Up came a car, one of Peach's dresses, a bucket filled with wet cement, and many, many rainbows.

"Yoshi!" Peach exclaimed upon seeing her dress.

"Nice one, Yoshi!" Luigi yelled. Peach scoffed. "I wasn't talking about your dress, Peach." Luigi said. "Mario-I mean Negative-hold it down!"

Negative pushed down even harder. Luigi grabbed the bucket of wet cement and poured it all over the cloaked figure's mask.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said, being the only one other than Luigi and the figure to see where this was going.

"Thanks, Yoshi!" Luigi said. The cement dried and the figure was forced to take its mask off.

"YOU!" Luigi yelled. The figure looked exactly like one of Luigi's most hated enemies.

"No, it's not what you think!" he yelled.

"Then what is it?" Luigi asked menacingly.

"You got me there, bud." he said, laughing. Luigi grabbed the front of his cloak.

"Don't play with me… Dimentio…"

 **Oh no, Luigi has been captured! How will he get away? Also, was Tricky mischief's guess right? No, I said he wasn't earlier. So then, who could it be? Here's a hint: It is like Mr. L in a way… That probably gave it away, but whatever. I don't want everyone flaming me because I "lied". Luigi is not right, just so you know. He mistook him for Dimentio. The villain is NOT Dimentio. Muahahahaha, see ya next time! Go ahead and post your guess on a review or PM. Please do review, I would love it!** **Make sure to think about who the villain could be! :D! Sorry about the length of this chapter. I just found the perfect cliffhanger and wanted to leave off there. I'll try to make the next chapter longer than normal for you! Oh, by the way, I can't post as much this week because of a spelling bee and crap, so sorry. I'll try to make it up to you. Alright then, see ya!**


	9. The Not-So-Great Escape

**For this chapter, you WILL need to know the toad's names.**

 **Stuart=Tanooki Mario**

 **Ted=Flying Mario**

 **Jon=Regular Mario**

 **Bill=Penguin Mario**

 **Chris=Fire Mario**

"Ahahahaha! You think I'm Dimentio? Sorry, but guess again." it said with a smirk.

"Who the hell are you?" Luigi growled, grabbing its shirt and pulling it closer.

"Why should I tell?"

"I could kill you right now…" Luigi said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go ahead and call your bluff."

Luigi wordlessly took out the Diamondman powerup. The figure's eyes widened.

"Alright, alright! Can't you take a joke?" it said.

"I am Mr. D, the ultimate Dimentio! So, you were half right." it said with a wink.

"Like Mr. L?"

"Don't compare me to that fool. However, I was created with that method."

"Then who created you?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that, L."

Luigi shuddered. "Don't call me that." he said.

"Sorry." he said. Then, under his breath, he muttered "L…"

Luigi pretended to start to activate the Diamondman powerup.

"NO! No, please! I can tell you where my creator is, but not who! I honestly have no idea who it is!"

"Fine. Where is your creator? This better not be another false lead…"

"Last time I heard from him, he was inside the Boo Cave."

"A-ha! Him! Thanks for the info! But when did you hear from him last?"

"Today. I was trying to make you go somewhere else…"

"I expect this is going to be this last time we hear from you?" Luigi asked in a commanding tone.

"Yes sir…"

"Good. Now teleport us out."

"No! He squirmed but could not get out. Then, he teleported out. Luigi gave the Diamondman powerup a menacing squeeze. Mr. D teleported away, but not before Negative grabbed onto him.

Peach and Luigi were stuck in the room.

"Don't worry Peach, maybe after the Diamondman finishes charging, we can find a powerup that teleports.

"I'm sorry Luigi, I don't think there is any power up like that."

"Alright…"

Ted suddenly appeared!

"Hi Luigi! Princess Peach, I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! Oh, and hey Yoshi"

She smiled kindly and said, "Hello toad, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you, of course! Grab onto my hat!"

They both grabbed onto the toad, and he teleported away.

They arrived in the basement of the toads' hideout.

"How did you do that?" Luigi asked.

"That is for me to know, and nobody else. I'm sorry Princess Peach, but especially you. You get kidnapped too often to keep the secret safe. And Yoshi, you would probably blab to Luigi. Speaking of, Luigi, you are not ready. You must face and conquer your greatest fears, then, and only then, I will tell you the secret of dimension travel."  
"Can't Mario already do that?" he asked.

"No, Mario can turn 3D and 2D at will. Dimension travel is basically a better word for teleporting."

"Okay then. Where can I find my greatest fears?"

"Deep inside you... Would be the weird, philosophical answer. Ha ha! No, you can really find your greatest fears in the Boo Cave, the Hall of Mirrors in Mushroom Carnival World, and finally, Mr. D's - I assume you know his name by now - lair."

"Alright… Can I write that down?"

"No! That ruins the point!"

"How? I am supposed to face my fears, not be a pro at remembering."

"No, you are supposed to prove yourself. Remembering is part of proving yourself."

"Alright, if you say so…"

"Excuse me? What do we do now?" Peach butt in.

"I go home, you go to your castle, Yoshi will go to Yoshi's Island, and Luigi will start with the Hall of Mirrors.

"I have to go a-alone?"

"Yes, to prove yourself. You are permitted to take any items you want with you, though."

Luigi sighed, escorted the princess to her castle, and returned to his house with Yoshi.

"Yoshi, I'm sorry, but you have to go… Don't worry, I'll be back soon." " _Am I saying that to convince him or me? Probably both…"_ Luigi mentally sighed.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi protested.

"No, I'm sorry. Go back to your island. Bye, friend." he said as he hugged Yoshi.

Yoshi cried a little, but flutter-jumped back to his island. Luigi finished packing.

On Yoshi's Island a little later, Yoshi was eating fruits from the Happy Tree. It was a full-grown adult tree now, so Yoshi could eat all the fruit he wanted. He got addicted to the Happy Fruits.

Peach was in her castle, preparing a speech.

Finally, Negative was still holding onto Mr. D. He would not let go! So far, he had been teleported to a dark cave, a place full of mirrors, except the mirrors showed bad images, and Mr. D's lair, where he was currently. Mr. D finally laid down and went to bed with Negative, still holding onto his leg. As soon as Negative was asleep, Mr. D teleported away with him and left him at Yoshi's Island to spread chaos. Luigi left on his journey and started walking to the Mushroom Carnival. It wasn't too far away, just on the outskirts of the town.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry PrincessPeachDMC, but I'm already working on too many stories and have too much going on. I am going to post the first chapter of a new story soon. It is going to be about Yoshi while Luigi is on his adventure. It is going to be a comedic story, not serious, so if you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. Also, you will be able to understand Yoshi in it! It is going to be called "Yoshi's Happy Tree: Another Yoshi's Story". There are a couple of completely new power ups coming along soon in this story, so stay tuned! They're going to be awesome! Also, I can't update for the rest of this week because of school stuff... :,(. Anyway, please tell me what you thought, and bye! :D!**


	10. The Hall of Mirrors

When Luigi arrived at the Mushroom Carnival, it was completely empty. He immediately started searching for the Hall of Mirrors. A few minutes later, he found it. It was the classic Hall of Mirrors. It was not very big, but Luigi did not doubt its power and size. He knew that he had to go in, for his brother, for Yoshi, and for the world. He slowly and cautiously walked into the Hall of Mirrors.

The Hall of Mirrors was disconcerting and bewildering. He couldn't see anything except rows of himself. He had to feel his way down the pathway.

About halfway in, he started seeing things. He saw Mario glaring at him, Mr. L laughing at him, and Yoshi with his back turned to him. It seriously freaked him out.

Then, the figures started talking.  
"Luigi, you are the worst brother ever! You're a coward and a scrawny idiot!" Mario said, making Luigi almost cry.

"You're such a wimp, Luigi! You can't do anything right! Maybe you should just let me replace you! Your friends would love the 'new you'!" Mr. L laughed. Yoshi still faced away from Luigi, giving him the cold shoulder.

"Yoshi? What's wrong, buddy? Are you mad? Are you sad? Are you okay?" Luigi asked. Yoshi finally turned around.

"You abandoned me! I could've talked to you this whole time, but I didn't because you're a jerk inside! You pretend to be this nice guy, but I've seen inside of you. I can read you like a book. Inside, you're a filthy, cowardly, asshole!" Yoshi eventually yelled.

"Yoshi… You can talk?... Why would you ever think those things?... I'm your friend, maybe your best one at that! I am the only human who can talk to you! I didn't abandon you, I just didn't want you to get hurt…" Luigi said. Yoshi just silently turned away, still looking furious. " _I hope he gets over this…"_ Luigi thought.

Luigi was getting depressed. Everywhere he walked, the figures would bash on him. Yoshi would occasionally turn around, and his insults were always the worst. Luigi started to run. He ran for a long time, such a long time that he was beginning to wonder if the Hall of Mirrors ended. If it did, he would surely have been out by then. He started to slow down, realizing what he had to do. He had to stand up for himself.

He waited in the hallway, but the figures didn't appear, much to his annoyance. He finally called out for them, and they appeared in the mirrors around him.

"Mario! Mr. L! Yoshi! You are not real! I know you all well, well enough to know you would never say those things!" he yelled. The figures tried to scream at him, even Yoshi, but they disappeared. Luigi walked down the Hall of Mirrors and he saw daylight at the end of the tunnel. He ran toward it.

As he emerged from the Hall of Mirrors, he saw people walking around in the amusement park. A little kid and his father stepped toward the Hall of Mirrors. Luigi ran to them and blocked their way.

"No! Don't go in there! It's evil!" Luigi cried. The little kid started crying.

"Dude, are you serious?! What's wrong with you? We've already been through twice! Now look at my kid! What the hell is your problem?! Go away now!"

"But… I went in… How is that possible?..."

"Leave us alone!"

Luigi walked away, scared and ashamed. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

Yoshi had been through a lot on Yoshi's Island. " _I wonder how Luigi is?"_ he thought. He couldn't move, but he still wanted to see Luigi. He hoped he would see Luigi soon. He was fed daily by the tribe of Yoshis on Yoshi's Island. He wasn't fed very much, though. The Yoshis put him on a diet. He had an odd feeling, like an evil presence was on Yoshi's Island.

Negative woke up on a strange, tropical beach. He started walking toward the top of the mountain, hoping to find out where he was. As he reached the top of the mountain, he saw a gigantic, green, ball.

The toads had something in store for Luigi when he got back…

 **Ooh, I wonder what the toads have for Luigi! Thanks so much for the review, Tricky Mischief! It made my day! I'm glad you found the story interesting! And yeah, Mario is definitely not nice right now. Don't worry Mario lovers, I'm planning on making him change for the better at the end! :D! It was hard getting this chapter done, because I have a bunch of stuff due tomorrow in school. After this, the updates should mostly be smooth and reliable. At least, until April 1st. For about a week after April 1st, I can't work on the stories because I'm going on a vacation. Sorry. I'll try to make it up to you guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, but I'm taking a small break from all my other stories, possibly excepting "Yoshi's Happy Tree: Another Yoshi's Story". We'll see, I guess. Again, sorry about the length, but I have many things happening tomorrow. I'll try to make a longer chapter next time! See ya!**


	11. A Visit to the Toads and A New Power Up!

**For this chapter, you WILL need to know the toad's names.**

 **Stuart=Tanooki Mario**

 **Ted=Flying Mario**

 **Jon=Regular Mario**

 **Bill=Penguin Mario**

 **Chris=Fire Mario**

Luigi had arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom. He walked to the toads' building. He could hear the toads talking and laughing in the basement. He walked down.

"Hey you guys!" he said.

"Luigi! Hi!" they all said.

"We made an awesome new power up for you! It turns you invisible!" Jon said.

"How?"

"That's another secret, I'm afraid." Ted said.

"Okay." Luigi sighed. "You'll tell me when my adventure is over, right?"

"Yep!" Ted said.

"Okay."

Chris handed Luigi the power up. It was a translucent octagon. Luigi used it, and he turned invisible!

"Alright, what's the catch?" Luigi asked.  
"You can use it for 5 minutes, and you have to wait 20 seconds before using it again. So, the catch isn't too bad." Bill said.

"Remember where you're going?" Stuart asked.

"Yep! Boo Cave!" Luigi said.

"Yep, and you have to leave now, I'm sorry to say. Time is running out. Mr. D is amassing power as we speak." Chris said.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later then."

"See ya later!" the toads said.

Luigi left for the Boo Cave.

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about the release time. And I'm especially sorry about the length. It was harder getting inspiration. But don't worry, I'm not putting this on hiatus! I would like it if you reviewed, but you don't have to. I hope you liked this new power up! I have big plans for this story and especially the next couple of chapters! See ya!**


	12. Boo Cave

Luigi had a long way to go. He had to walk through the Kalamari Desert. It was super hot, but he walked through anyway. As he walked, he saw two posts with a flag stretched out between them. He walked toward them. There was a path that looked like a racetrack. Suddenly, a bunch of cars raced by!

"Whew… Glad I didn't walk on there…" Luigi mumbled.

Another two cars raced by. Finally, another one came up to Luigi and stopped.

"Hey, Luigi! What are you doing here?" Peach asked.

"Hi, Peach! I'm looking for the Boo Cave."

"Wow, already? Well, hop in! I'll give you a ride!"

"Seriously? Thanks!"

"No problem! I was losing anyway." she said with a wink. Luigi hopped in and she drove off the course. There was a stupid Lakitu flying in front of the car, but when Peach didn't stop, it flew back to the race course.

They had arrived at a beach.

"I'm sorry Luigi, this is as far as I can take you." Peach said.

"It's fine. Thank you, princess!"

"Oh, it was no problem at all!"

Luigi jumped into the ocean. Surprisingly, the water was warm! Luigi swam over the water. He swam for what seemed like forever! He looked down in the water. There was a dark circle, and Luigi swam down toward it.

It was a cave! " _Well, I guess I found the Boo Cave…"_ Luigi thought. He swam down into the cave.

It was a narrow passageway almost all the way down. There was a small hole that branched off from the main hole, and Luigi swam inside it.

There was finally an air pocket! Luigi swam up to it and breathed. There was a tunnel going somewhere, and Luigi walked in.

It led to a room full of Boos!

"Ahh!" Luigi screamed. He ran away with the Boos chasing him. He dove into the water and swam away as fast as he could. He surfaced and swam back to the shore.

"Peach? Can you give me a ride back?" he asked, forlorn. Peach was not there. Suddenly, there was a rainbow flash of light, and Yoshi came shooting down from the sky!

"Yoshi?" Yoshi asked.

"Hi Yoshi! It is me! How did you get here?"

"Yoshi!"

"Oh, you don't know. Alright. What was that rainbow flash of light?"  
"Yoshi… Yoshi. Yoshi?"

"It's alright, Yoshi. It could be that prism you ate, great thinking!"

Yoshi spit up the prism. It was a rainbow prism. It shined rainbow light everywhere.

"Yoshi! That looks like a power up! Can I try it?"  
"Yoshi!"

"Thanks! I'll take good care of it!" Luigi said. He used the power up, and light started emanating from him! It was very bright. " _Maybe this will be bright enough to kill the Boos!"_ Luigi thought.

"Alright Yoshi, I'm sorry. You have to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom now. Don't you want to know the universe's secrets?"

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" Yoshi shook his head.

"That's sweet that you want to join me, but…"

"Yoshi?" Yoshi questioned.

"Good point. But what? I guess I don't need to know those dumb secrets. I'd probably be forbidden to spread the knowledge, anyway. Thanks Yoshi. You're a great friend. We'll do this together!" Luigi said happily.

They swam into the Boo Cave together. The Boos laughed when they saw Luigi again. Luigi got out his power up and used it. Nothing happened!

"Oh no, it has a cooldown!"

The Boos chased Luigi and Yoshi back to the water. Yoshi tried to eat one, but it didn't work. Yoshi ate Luigi's hat and made an egg.

"Hey!" Luigi said.

Yoshi threw the egg at the Boos and it killed 3 out of the 10 because of the flash of light. Luigi's hat popped out and landed under a Boo. The Boo picked it up and put it on its head. The Boo mocked Luigi by pretending to be terrified and running away from the Boos. In laughter, the Boo licked Luigi's hat. The Boos started to close in on Luigi and Yoshi.

Luigi frantically tried to activate the power up again and again. Finally, right before the Boos licked him and Yoshi, the power up worked! The Boos all died because of the great flash of light. Luigi walked into the room.

There was a treasure chest! Luigi opened it and Vivian popped out!

Luigi stumbled back in terror. "Mama mia!" he cried.

"Luigi? Is that you?" Vivian asked.

"Oh, it's just you. Hey Vivian." Luigi said.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I am trying to find and defeat Mr. D."

Vivian raised her eyebrows in question.

"He is a very bad guy and made Mario evil." Luigi said.

"Oh, okay. Can I come along?"  
"Sure! Now, we have to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom and visit the toads to see if they had any advice."

They swam back to the shore. They started to walk back through the Kalamari Desert.

"At least we're drying off!" Luigi said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi agreed.

Suddenly, they heard someone yell "Hey!" behind them. They turned around, and it was…

 **Muahahahaha! I hope you liked this chapter! How do you feel about Vivian? Please review if you liked it, and I created another story if you forgot. It talks about Yoshi's adventures while Luigi was on the first part of his quest. It explains a lot and will explain more in this story. It will also give hints and spoilers to what will happen soon in the story! It has already given two, but this chapter was the chapter that the hint and spoiler from it were in. Anyway, see ya and please review! It really encourages me! Thanks everyone!**


	13. Hiatus

**Temporarily on hiatus due to lack of inspiration (a.k.a, lack of reviews, pms, encouragement, ANYTHING.) Sorry I guess readers, but you brought this upon yourselves. Except PrincessPeachDMC, and Tricky Mischief. Sorry to you guys. I'll try to keep writing but it's going to be much, MUCH, slower.**


End file.
